Yinu
This article contains collected information from an unreleased product, and have not been finalized. Do not add anything else, unless you find official information. '''Yinu', aliased as The Golden Maestro of Vinyl City, is the 2nd boss in ''No Straight Roads''. She is a child pianist prodigy and the youngest music artist from NSR who represents dubstep with a blend of her classical piano music. Appearance Yinu's physical traits include pinkish-red eyes and blush cheek marks; an apricot skin tone; and golden, curly, rose-shaped locks. Her signature clothing is a white formal top suit, orange pants with red, swirl-studded highlights, and a red ribbon bow on her top. Yinu's motif design is based on the environment of nature, hence her golden hair resembles a rose bush, and her white signature piano has a leaf-shaped lid. Her advertisement and possessions in Vinyl City also fits her physical motif. Compared to Yinu, who represents the innocent side of nature, is her mother, who symbolizes the frightening image of nature. Personality TBA Possessions *'Natura Concert Hall' - The central place of concert Yinu and her mother are located. *'Natura Botanical Gardens' - A line of gardens. Boss Battle Yinu doesn't have a healthbar like the other bosses. she'll shoot out bouncing eighth notes and fast bouncing single bar notes. she'll even rapidly shoots out the Single Bar Note when Solo. The final phase have not yet been confirmed, but concept art hints that she seems to play the piano in silhouette form. Relationships Bunk Bed Junction Like any other NSR artist, Yinu seems to be against Bunk Bed Junction for crashing her performance, commenting that they "break stuff". Story Lifetime Growing up with her mother, Yinu becomes an amazingly talented pianist at a very young age, gaining 6 international BAKAT awards. We do believe that three of her BAKAT awards are named Alice, Puddles, and General Stragovich. Meanwhile, she was enrolled to be one of the most prominent artists in NSR; with her piano talents combined with its EDM element: dubstep. In-Game Story Yinu, along with Tatiana and the other four NSR artists, are judges towards Bunk Bed Junction (Mayday and Zuke) at the Lights Up Audition. They've dismissed them, because rock is overshadowed by EDM. Meanwhile, Yinu held her concert at Natura Concert Hall, until Mayday and Zuke interrupts her performance. They caused her mother to emerge out of the curtains and to attempt to extinguish them. As Yinu was directly attacked by Bunk Bed Junction for the last time, the mother then uncontrollably snapped at them, distraught at her daughter being hurt. Gallery Trivia *The signature rose on Natura Botanical Gardens' trademark is the one that is on Yinu's trademark on her advertisement. *Yinu has her tooth to be crooked on her left side of her top teeth on her fictional advertisement for the teaser and 2018 Paris Games Week event. In game, however, her teeth are straight. It would be unknown if her left crooked tooth will make it to the final version of the game. *According to the promotional teaser for the original game and for Paris Games Week 2018, Yinu gained 6 BAKAT awards. *At the start of her boss battle, Yinu places a famous excerpt of ''Johann Pachelbel's Canon in D. *If you listen carefully to Yinu's original teaser, the narrator says that she will be live at Natura Concert Hall. However, in the promotion for Paris Games Week 2018, the narrator says that she will be live at this convention. References Category:Characters Category:NSR Category:Bosses Category:Artists